


The Kiss

by JilyCSLove



Series: Imperfection [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: Set during Civil War - Steve contemplates the kiss
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Imperfection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Kiss

When he kisses Agent 13, Sharon fucking Carter, it’s not because he’s in love with her or could one day see himself in love with her, it’s not because she’s a piece of Peggy, how incredibly fucked up would that be?

It’s just one hundred percent being so incredibly angry at Natasha that it’s the only thing he can think of to do to piss her off.

He’s so pissed off at her. For signing the accords. For choosing Stark over him.

For choosing Tony Stark over him.

And so he kisses Agent 13, and all he can think about is how Natasha’s own kiss tast. How he wishes it were her mouth against his, her tongue, her little nip she always gave him at the end of their kisses.

Sam and Bucky give their nod of approval and Steve mostly ignores them. Because that wasn’t for them. That was all for Natasha and now he hopes she never finds out.

“Shit.” He mutters as he runs his hands through his hair and makes his way to the car.


End file.
